Common Ground
by Foxbear
Summary: When a rescue mission goes awry Optimus becomes trapped in a dark place surrounded by beings who count Autobots as food. Surviving their attacks is difficult enough but his only ally is Salcha Franklin, a jealous creature of indeterminate species who would just as soon eat as aid him.
1. Dust in the Sky

**Common Ground 1**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Dust in the Sky**

A gunmetal grey semi rolled down a dusty stretch of highway. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to diffuse the glaring Nebraska sun that beat down on the cracked asphalt. Heat waves and mirages rose and flickered off of the grain fields rolling in either direction. The driver sat easily in the seat, more caressed than confined by the seatbelt. Even though the summer heat permeated the cab the air-conditioning was not running and the wind from the open window stirred the few jet black strands of hair that escaped from his ponytail. Out of habit his dark eyes flicked occasionally to check his mirrors and his hands followed the gears as the engine shifted but neither action was strictly necessary. A deep contented rumbling emanated from the engine compartment. A low chuckle bubbled out from the human's smile and he caressed the dashboard.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked of the empty air around him.

"Do I need a particular reason?" an astonishingly deep voice replied. "I am with my best friend, doing a job I enjoy, I have a full tank, several full stomachs, nobody I care about is suffering at the moment, and for the first time in far too long I am warm and dry."

Another laugh from the young man.

"It has been a long cold winter," he admitted, "but you have a fine warm, dry hanger."

"Yeah, but I can't get out on the road and soak in the sun."

The brown-eyed youth opened his mouth to point out that his companion had spent the majority of last summer's southern drives complaining about overheating but only shook his head; might as well let his brother enjoy it while he could. The CB crackled to life distracting them both as the radio tuned to the proper frequency.

*…and it wasn't just that I swear I saw something strange,* an obviously agitated voice was saying.

The young man arched his eyebrows at the dashboard.

"I don't know Zech, never heard him before."

*Tall-man! You been carrying your hip flask again?* another voice broke in. *You'd better be careful. A DUI would ruin you!*

*Thunder and roadblocks Road Tracker! You know I'm clean!*

*Sure I do good buddy, and I'd tell every brownie I meet that.*

A rumble of amusement came from the engine of the grey semi.

"Watch it Sal," Zech reprimanded him, "a drinking problem is no laughing matter for a trucker even if it is only a rumor."

The big rig snorted and was about to reply when the static cleared again and Tall-man's voice came in loud and clear.

* I am telling you I saw two giant robots duking it out out there in the desert!*

There was an audible growl from the engine compartment and the young man stiffened.

"Isolate and match their frequencies Sal," he ordered urgently.

"Right."

Dials turned as if of their own accord and the sound quality on the friendly argument suddenly increased. Zechariah Franklin grabbed his CB mic. and took a deep breath.

"Are we secure?"

"As secure as I can make us," the deep voice responded. "I scrambled the frequencies bad. I'm still ticked off that the army didn't give me any boom toys but the fancy radio training sure comes in handy."

"Breaker, breaker, Tall-man, Greydawn. Come on back."

*Greydawn, Tall-man. How's it rolling? You're the Franklin boy right?*

"Roger that Tall-man. Hey, could you come back again on what you saw?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment and the young man could almost hear the gears turning in the older trucker's head. Would the other believe him?

*I saw two big ole robots throwing down across the brown flats about ten mile back.*

"Can you give me a description?"

*What?* there was incredulity in the voice. *You actually believe me?*

"Let's just say I may know something," Zech replied cautiously, "and it would probably be a good thing if you didn't mention this again to anyone."

*Oh! This is Clan doings. *

A look of consternation flickered across the dark face and a derisive grunt emanated from the engine.

"Not exact… you see I," with a final sigh Zech shook his head. "No. It's not Clan; just something I'm personally invested in."

*And you're Clan,* Tall-man affirmed. *That makes this clan doings. A big red and blue bot was mixing it up with this smarmy little one. I wouldn't have seen them but I pulled over to take a nap on the brown flats and parked behind that ridge that separates them from the highway so's the sounds of the road wouldn't disturb me. Don't worry; I'll keep my yapper shut. I'm just glad I wasn't flashing back to sixty-eight again. Over and out.*

There was silence in the cab for several long moments as they passed the two big rigs and watched them fade in the mirrors.

"He's right you know."

"What Sal?"

"Tall-man was right. Even if we try to keep these things to ourselves the Clan is composed of people like us. Every time we get involved that makes it more and more the Clan's business."

Zech stared morosely out at the approaching brown flats.

"Still," he finally responded, "I am going to try and keep the two worlds as far apart as I can."

"Yes, there is no reason for the rest of the Others to know how many times we help the voidwalkers," the deep voice agreed calmly.

"Absolutely, wait. What?" a look of confusion caught on the human's face.

"I said that there is no reason for the clan to know how many times we."

"Don't you mean helped? As in past tense?" Zech demanded.

"You mean you never plan on helping them again?" Sal asked far too innocently.

"No, Salcha."

"What are you saying 'no' to?"

"NO SAL!"

"Oh come on! Please." All pretense of innocence suddenly dropped from the deep voice. It rose several octaves and began shamelessly begging. "You know you want to."

"Salcha Franklin! Neither of us is a trained soldier. We would only get in the way."

"I faced them before and was an asset in the battle."

"And you nearly got yourself killed! I don't ever want to have to spend that much time pulling shrapnel out of you again! Face it, we're civilians, if there is a firefight going on we would only be a liability."

"But Red Warrior could be hurt. He could be lying bleeding out there in the sand."

Salcha could sense his brother's determination weakening at that. They were abreast of the brown flats now and could see tale-tale spires of dust that indicated where the warriors had been fighting. The flats were a wide barren stretch of desert devoid of most life. There was no native ecosystem; no plants, no lichen. The few things that did crawl across its surface were fanged and poisonous. They fed by trapping the unwary who wandered across the plain. In addition to the logic screaming in his brain, there was something else that warned the trucker away from the unnatural place. Despite the heat a cold shiver ran up his spine. For some reason he was suddenly very afraid for the ally who might be out there.

"Look, I'll just get close enough to see what's going on. If it looks too dangerous we'll either hide or peel out of there."

"Sal," Zechariah objected weakly.

When they finally came to the turn that led out over the flats neither could say which of them exactly turned the wheel towards the dust clouds.


	2. Battle

**Common Ground 2**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Battle **

Optics widening almost imperceptibly in pain Optimus Prime caught the red mech in front of him with a right cross and whipped his elbow back to strike the vechicon who had impaled him from behind. Both opponents staggered away and Optimus spun, decapitating the purple Decepticon and following through to deliver a blow to the other. The red mech blocked the attack with a heavy spear, staggered back under the impact, and grinned up at the Prime.

"Really? All this for one little skinjob?"

The Autobot didn't reply but Knockout noted with satisfaction the fury that tightened his faceplates.

"Don't you think that a little absurd?" the red Decepticon continued; circling the Prime with a cocky grin. "Such short lived, weak little creatures that breed like vermin. Even if we did knock him offline he would only be missing a few deca-cyc, ah!"

The smaller mech leapt back and dodged to the side; just avoiding a slash from Optimus's blade.

"Their lifespans may seem short compared to our own," the Prime rumbled as he advanced. "But so long as my spark pulses they shall not lose a single cycle of it to your kind!"

Like lightening his fist shot out and a flurry of blows buffeted the Decepticon. Most of them the agile Con was able to dodge but a powerful left jab stunned him and before he could recover the Prime's servos were crushing his sensitive neck cables while his other hand wrenched the energon spear out of the Decepticon's grasp.

"I will only ask you this one time Knockout. Where is Jack?"

There was a look in the Autobot's optics that was as foreign to the Decepticon as it was familiar to an Autobot. Not desperation, but a variety of determination that was kin to it. Nothing was going to stop the Autobot leader from retrieving the human. The Decepticon considered his options and found none of them pleasant. The rest of the soft sparked fools were finishing up the remaining vechicons and Megatron was unlikely to send reinforcements for such a spur of the moment mission. With a dramatic sigh Knockout gestured towards a pile of rock.

"I stashed Arcee's little pet over there. He should be in one piece."

Without a word Optimus strode over to the hastily erected pile of stones at the edge of the flat; dragging the protesting Knockout by the neck. He scanned the structure and carefully removed a few of the top stones. A smile of relief flickered across his countenance when a hand came into view; tense and clutching a rock. Captured, confined, and nearly helpless the human had still done everything in his power to arm himself. With a final glare at the red mech Optimus released Knockout and waited until he had scurried far enough away before calling out to the human. Jack responded with a cry of relief as the Prime shifted the last of the boulders.

The human scrambled up eyes darting every which way in search of danger as he moved to crouch next to the Autobot. From that position of safety the young man paused to stretch his cramped muscles and shake the dust out of his raven black hair. For the briefest of moments he indulged himself in leaning into the comforting mass of the Prime's leg and took a deep breath. Then his eyes flicked up to meet the cerulean optics and he nodded. He was fine, it was time to go.

"Autobots, prepare to return through the groundbridge!" Optimus ordered over the comm. He smiled down at the human. "We have achieved our objective."

The Autobot scooped the youth up and deposited him on his shoulder. Jack balanced himself on the black framework; mindful of the many moving gears. He was lightheaded from dehydration and fatigue and there was something else. It was hard to sense over the comforting presence of the Prime but Jack closed his eyes and reached out with all his senses. Swaying in time with Optimus's running steps the human frowned. They needed to get out of here. There was something bad in this place, something beyond the malevolence of the Decepticons. But he hesitated to speak. They were headed for the groundbridge already. It was not like they could go any faster. Still, the sense of unease grew.

"Jack!"

Arcee's joyous cry distracted him and he leapt fearlessly from his second story perch to be caught by her graceful hands.

"I'm so sorry," she was saying desperately as she held him close. "I should have never let them snatch you away from me. I."

"Arcee!" the human interrupted her urgently. "I'm fine, you were outnumbered, and I really need to get back to the base."

The subtle sense of warning was becoming a rolling fear in his gut.

"Alright partner, alright!" she said laughing.

With a flick of her wrists the blue femme tossed Jack into the air and transformed. He landed easily on her saddle in a crouch and came down to a proper seat in perfect time as she revved her engine and sped through the swirling portal. Optimus watched them with half an optic while he guarded the rear. Bumblebee and then Bulkhead slipped through after the two. Optimus was about to follow when something impacted on his side; sending pain tearing through his frame and throwing him to the ground.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet demanded as his optics frantically scanned the returning group. Once the leader lagging behind would have hardly raised his optic ridges, ever since the Unicron incident it was enough to send his spark racing.

"He's right behind," Arcee's voice trailed off as she glanced back at the empty groundbridge and fear gripped her spark.

"Ratchet!" the cyclebot cried out as she transformed, Jack jumping easily free.

"Reopening the groundbridge now!"

"Arcee! Wait, take me with you," Jack called out.

"Too dangerous!"

"Please," Jack insisted running to place himself in front of her. He wasn't sure why but he sensed instinctively that this had something to do with the odd feeling he'd had. If that was the case it was something the Cybertronians simply weren't equipped to handle.

The Autobot stared down at him intently, taking in his determined look. She threw a desperate look over to where a dark haired woman stood beside Ratchet, but June Darby only nodded slightly. The choice was hers.

"Okay Jack, but stay close and stay low."

"You got it."

He followed closely on her heels as they shot through the ground bridge and back out onto the empty flats. The bots all turned a full circle and began scanning but it was a pointless gesture. A cat couldn't hide for miles in either direction, let alone the largest of the Autobots.

*Arcee! Do you see anything?* Ratchet's voice came over the comm. tense with barely suppressed panic.

"Nothing! What do your sensors say?"

Jack was staring off toward the edge of the flats with a frown. A familiar presence was near the stone ridge that surrounded them and he reached out for it while keeping one ear on the Autobot's conversation. There was silence, more disturbing than anything the medic might have said, for just a moment then the voice returned so soft Jack could barely hear it.

*I cannot locate Optimus's life signal.*

Fear clutched at Jack's heart, but a comforting pulse came from the ridge. Zech, it couldn't be anyone else, was on the job. Jack had no idea what was going on but relaxed a bit with an expert in the corner.


	3. Observation

**Common Ground 2**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Observation **

Sal turned off his loud diesel engine and triggered the small electric motors that sat against each wheel. Silently he rolled up to the turn that would take him out across the barren flats. Moving in the kind of unspoken agreement that comes only from years of personal contact Zech slid out of the cab and slipped up the low rocky ridge. Rough patches of grey lichen dotted the boulders as he climbed. An oddly shaped one at the peak caught his eye as he crested the formation. It was a half circle; a healthy lichen that simply refused to grow on the flats side of the ridge. A frown creased his features. He'd heard of this phenomenon but to see it himself was startling.

A none too subtle grunt from below reminded him he wasn't there to observe the local wildlife and he refocused his attention. Sure enough the giant robot he knew only as Red Warrior was engaging a smaller red creature.

"Knockout," he whispered to the truck behind him.

"That prissy sissy?" derision was clear in the big rig's voice.

"And about half a dozen purple ones."

"He's outnumbered?"

"Not exactly, he has backup and they look like they're making short work of the enemy."

"See," Sal said smugly. "Everything is fine. We'll just wait here and watch until we see them head home. You worry too much."

"No, something is wrong Sal."

A cold hand seemed to grip the big rig. Zech only used that tone when someone's life was in danger.

"They need help?" he asked revving his engine.

"Yes and no."

"What? Make up your mind!"

"Their battle against the enemy voidwalkers is going well, but something else approaches them."

"Something else?"

"A nightstalker."

"Oh thunder no. That's impossible!"

"There is no question. It is stalking Red Warrior; correction they are stalking, at least four. The brown flats must be their territory. They're the reason nothing will grow here."

"We need to help them!"

"We will if it comes to that," Zech responded absently. "But for now they seem to be leaving. Nightstalkers move slowly remember. This one will take its sweet time and they should be gone before it gets to them."

"Did you learn that from the Clan Elders?"

"Yes."

"The same ones who told you that it would be impossible for something like a nightstalker to even see a voidwalker?"

Zech was silent for a moment as he mulled over this. The leggy creatures that hunted the aliens stood easily as tall as Red Warrior but they were spindly creatures of bone and sinew covered in dust brown skin. They shambled along on all fours like hideous spiders, each limb ending in massive webbed, clawed extremities. Their skulls were flat but their faces were almost human and terrifying in aspect. Long, razor sharp fangs curved down out of their shriveled lips. Those fangs could and would rip right through the weak points on the alien's armor to get at the life force within. Nets woven of animal hide and studded with bones and teeth were flung over their shoulders. They would cast the nets to entrap their prey and then drain them dry.

The question was how had the nightstalkers even seen Red Warrior? They existed so far from the human realm that simply phasing his awareness to see them was giving the perceptive Zech a headache. They should have been even further from the voidwalkers.

Red Warrior was removing stones from a cairn on the edge of the flats now and the human shifted his senses again to see what he was uncovering. Zech gasped as his question was answered.

"What is it?" Sal demanded, growing ever more impatient and fearful.

"Jack!"

"Okay, that's it I am so out there!"

"No! He's fine. Red Warrior has him and they are headed home. The Decepticons are either defeated or retreating and the nightstalkers are still only considering them as prey."

"Then what is the problem?" annoyance was tingeing the trucks voice.

"I just saw why and how the nightstalkers are stalking Red Warrior."

"Well?"

Zech took a deep breath and looked down searchingly at his brother. The truck squirmed uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Look I'm over it okay?" the semi said defensively. "Whatever it is I am so not going to fly off the handle and get all territorial. Jack is his human, not mine."

"There is a lifeforce bond between them," Zech explained evenly as his brother went very still, "all of them I suspect but it is the brightest between Jack and Red Warrior". The human turned his attention back to the glowing band of light that connected the voidwalker to the young man who rode on his shoulder. "It is strong and it grows stronger. I might have missed it before because it was still new and weak. But it must be how the night stalkers found Red Warrior. They were hunting Jack, you know how strong and tempting he would be to their kind, and they followed his life force to the voidwalker."

The young trucker looked down nervously at his companion. The truck was being very quiet.

"Sal?"

"This makes things more complicated doesn't it Brother?" the semi asked softly.

"Yes Sal it does. Very much so."

"I. I'm not jealous."

Zech felt a slight disturbance and watched as a green portal opened and Jack rode through on the blue motorcycle. He jumped down and leaned against his brother's grey skin without a word.

"I am happy for him," the truck continued with forced cheer in his voice. "This means, it means." The voice broke and long black tentacles reached out to embrace the human beside him.

"It means a lot of things," Zech said softly. "What it doesn't mean is that I love you any less because they can form a particular type of bond that you can't."

He could have sworn he heard a soft whimper form the engine but it was drowned out in the thrumming of the helicopter over head. The human's face stiffened as he shot erect. Wait, what? Three green choppers shot past over head.

"Those aren't military…what in the name of!"

Sal suddenly threw him to the side and accelerated out across the flats with a roar of rage.


	4. Into the Darkness

**Common Ground 2**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Into the Darkness **

"Objective isolated!" the soldier hunched over the controls shouted into his headset.

"Fire!" the order came from another chopper.

Two missiles shot out from the central craft and tacked onto the retreating form of Optimus Prime. The first impacted against his side; throwing the Autobot away from the swirling green portal as it closed. The second struck his shoulder with a flash of light.

"The EMP missile has him out!" confirmed a voice over the radio. "Move in!"

"Wait! Bogy approaching from eight o'clock!"

"Dang! Didn't know they had another that big!"

"Hit it with another EMP missile. Fire at will."

"What the? No effect sir!"

"Traditional munitions! Fire at will."

"Sir look!"

Below the hovering craft the grey semi had reached the side of the fallen warrior. Tie straps reached out and faster than the humans could follow pulled the limp Autobot up onto its bob tail and over the cab. The truck then spun and headed back towards the highway. But before it had even traveled its own frame length the air in front of it began to shimmer. The grey semi swerved and hit its breaks, but the reaction was far too slow. The shimmering air surrounded them and both the robot and the semi disappeared.

"Some new teleportation device sir?"

"Perhaps, but they were trying to avoid it."

"The other faction then?"

"There is no way to tell at this point. Let's return to base and report this to Silas."

The three helicopters turned and headed back the way they had come.

"Sir, a witness." The airman pulled up a screen showing the human crouched beside the rocks at the edge of the flats. "Shall we terminate?"

"Affirmative," the commander replied absently and one of the helicopters tacked away from the others. "Wait." He frowned and enhanced the image. The flash that had caught his eye resolved into a long barreled weapon. "Never mind. Continue to base."

"Sir?"

"He is of no consequence and he is armed and using the terrain to shield himself. We can't waste the time to track down someone who can fight back. It would waste too much fuel."

"Yes sir."

Zechariah Franklin snatched up the box of shells and the shotgun that Sal had tossed him and scrambled back up the ridge. The cause of his brother's agitation was immediately apparent. Red Warrior was lying on the ground leaking while three helicopters descended on him like vultures. Zech let out a snarl and flicked the safety off on his weapon. He thumbed five of the more advanced shells into the magazine and backed into a protective overhang.

The lead helicopter fired a missile at Sal which the truck easily blocked with his titanium tie-straps. The flash of the detonation was small but the Semi suddenly slowed. With a roar his main engine engaged and he accelerated towards Red Warrior. Zech's attention was torn away from the fight as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He shifted his attention from the world in front of him and nearly panicked.

~Sal! Danger. Enemy. Ahead.~

It wasn't telepathy, but something vaguer and more emotional. Not as precise, but the semi still got the message. He hit his breaks and swerved. Too late, the human realized with a sickening lurch. The nightstalkers had used the distraction of the fight to advance. Three of the largest had untangled their nets and cast them directly in the path of the charging semi. Zech watched in horror as the web enveloped his brother and his friend; pulling them down through layers of reality, scratching at their metal hides, bringing them ever closer to the grasping webbed hands of the predators

Zech's attention was drawn away by the approaching sound of rotors. He snapped his attention back to the physical world feeling something strain in his mind as he did so. The shotgun came up and he carefully aimed it at the fuel tank exposed on the underside of the chopper. The aircraft seemed to hesitate and then turned to follow its mates away.

"Don't want to face anything with teeth?" the human muttered, marking that caution for later use, as he realigned his awareness again.

This time something seared painfully through his brain and he shook his head in frustration, forcing past the hurt. But as he feared there was no sign of the nightstalkers or his brother; either the predators had dragged the prey off to their cave to devour or Sal had managed to escape with Red Warrior. If the second was the case they were trapped in one of the between places.

"Not good," Zech muttered as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Not good at all." _Please God keep them safe._

His head snapped up as the swirling green portal opened again. Out leapt three forms and Zech pressed himself back into the rocks. They needed to be told what had happened but how could he without either revealing too much or outright lying? Zech was mulling over this when he felt a familiar presence reach out to him. With a sigh he leapt over the rocks and started jogging back towards the highway. He sent a surge of power tinted with a warning to the younger man. He wasn't certain Jack had the skill to understand that yet but he couldn't linger to explain.

The nightstalkers would be content with their captured prey for some time so Jack was safe and if there was any hope of rescuing Salcha and Red Warrior he needed to contact the Clan fast. Once he reached the comforting stretch of asphalt he shouldered his weapon and took a deep calming breath. Gathering his internal energy he briefly focused it all in a super dense point between his fingertips. Once the point reached critical density he expelled the breath and shattered the sphere. A very specialized wave of energy pulsed out; the Clan equivalent of an SOS. Responses came back immediately. Zech latched on to a familiar one dismissing the others. He wasn't the closest but he had the means of contacting others. It gave two quick pulses; he was coming. The human sat and waited for him to arrive.

With a roar of fury Sal realized the danger and leapt out to assist Red Warrior. He saw the missiles shoot out towards the unsuspecting figure, saw him stagger and fall. The choppers were closing fast. One fired a missile at the grey semi. Sal snapped out his titanium reinforced tie straps and easily knocked the thing away but the pulse it sent out burned his senses and killed the electric engines on his wheels. Snarling the big rig struggled for a few seconds to ignite his engine finally bypassing all the electronics and doing it manually. He accelerated towards the still form praying it still lived.

Barely slowing he reached out with his tie straps and pulled the awkward form up on to his cab and bobtail. Making certain no extremities were dragging, Sal spun and headed back towards the highway. Once in physical contact with the voidwalker he could sense the strong and steady lifeforce and relaxed a little. Then he felt the warning.

Hitting his breaks and spinning his wheel he tried to avoid the unseen foe. Suddenly a thousand spikes were digging into his carbon reinforced skin. His wheels were caught up in tangling webs. He tightened his grip on the precious burden he carried and let out a subsonic roar. Sal had no idea how nightstalkers reacted to subsonics but it was his best weapon. He felt Red Warrior cringe on top of him but kept up the blast. The nets loosened and he hit the accelerator hard. With a ripping sensation the bonds parted and he shot forward.

He could sense the nightstalkers now. He didn't take the time to think about what that meant. The big rig only focused on getting as far away from them as possible. He spotted a road and headed for it. It was old and worn from disuse but it was flat enough for him to hit three digits and he accelerated away from the things following him. He didn't stop until a weak voice spoke up.

"Salcha Franklin? Where are we?" confusion dominated the voice that posed the question.

The semi gently set the voidwalker on the road and rolled back a bit to get a better look at him.

"I have no idea" he confessed.


	5. Follow the Leader

**Common Ground 5**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Follow the Leader **

Optimus came aware to pain. There was the traditional grinding sensation in his side that indicated a physical blow, a dull steady throb in his processor that meant he'd taken an energy pulse, and a thousand raking claws dragging across his mesh. A wave of pain and fear rolled up from beneath him forcing his combat protocols online. His damaged systems gave a tremor and his weapons failed to online. Suddenly an engine surged beneath him and the tearing pain fell away.

Slowly, far too slowly, his repair subsystems brought his other senses back online. He was bound to the back of the gunmetal grey form that was his altmode. This was to say the least, disconcerting. The thought flickered through his processor that he was passing to the well of Allsparks and this was his escort, but his repair subroutines were steadily filling his awareness with mundane indicators that he was very much online; online and rather severely damaged.

The Autobot shook his helm and rapidly shuttered his optics. He was roughly secured to the back of the semi by a variety of tie straps. Memories flickered through his processor; the uncanny fear, the tie straps. The Prime relaxed slightly; leaving their destination to his, presumed, ally he shifted his focus to their surroundings. They were on a dull brown road. It was composed of compacted earth and covered in dust. Occasionally they passed skeletons wrapped in decaying material with dull weapons lying beside them but for the most part the road was empty. Beyond the glow of Salcha's lights a broad flat plain stretched out into the darkness.

With a frown Optimus shifted his optics through the various light spectrums. Beyond the warm presence of his companion there was nothing. No heat glowed from the surrounding plains, no radio frequencies gleamed down from the stars in the sky, and no radiation specks flickered from the rocks that must be there. A quick self diagnostic revealed that his optics were functioning perfectly as was his comm. equipment. He sent a ping out to any Autobots that might be near. A strange feeling gripped his spark. It was not just that there was no response. The signal didn't even bounce back off the atmosphere as it should have. It was as if all light, all life was being absorbed by the pervasive darkness.

"Salcha Franklin? Where are we?"

The semi slowed to a stop and gently set him on the dusty ground. A single tie strap clung to Optimus's wrist as if seeking comfort even as the big rig rolled backwards. There was confusion in the deep voice that answered.

"I have no idea."

Optimus shuttered his optics and raised his free hand to rub his helm.

"Are you okay?"

"I will heal," the Prime responded.

"You sure? You took two missiles, and that was before the nightstalkers netted us."

"Yes, the missiles. Were any of the others injured by the Decepticons?"

"No and no."

Optimus arched his optics ridges in confusion.

"It wasn't Decepticons. There were humans in these green choppers."

"MECH." Optimus growled.

"If you say so, and it looked to me like all your friends got through the green swirly thing before they showed up and hit you," there was a sudden note of hostility in the big rig's voice.

Optimus nodded with relief at the news of the other's safety, but unconsciously stepped back from the inexplicable aggression.

"Have I done something to offend?"

"You have human enemies? Ones you want to hurt?" the big rig's voice was dripping with accusation.

"I wish no harm to anyone," Optimus began regretfully.

"But it's all their fault huh? They attacked you?"

"They have attacked me and my people yes, but for the most parts their attacks have been against their own kind."

Salcha let out a snarl.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt them."

Optimus shook his helm in confusion. MECH had attacked him, he had not even had time to defend himself. Salcha had witnessed the attack and from the situation rescued him from it. His responses were, confusing to say the least. Suddenly the Prime's attention was pulled away from that train of thought as the grey semi spun around and flashed his headlights in the direction they had come from. The Autobot looked in that direction but could see nothing.

"Come on! We need to get to somewhere safer," the other said urgently, all hostility suddenly gone from his voice.

"I thought you were unaware of our location?"

"Huh? I am. Come on, I said let's go!"

The semi turned down the road and started off. He stopped when he realized the Autobot wasn't following.

"If you do not know where we are, how do you know where we are going?"

"Look!" Sal snarled pointing with a tie strap in the direction they had come from. "I will try to make this a simple as possible. Bad things are chasing us; the ones who pulled us down here in their nets. Humans who didn't like the bad things built this road a long time ago. It has to lead somewhere where we can wait for rescue, put up a decent fight, or both. Can you not change? Is that it? Do I need to carry you?" The grey semi advanced on the Autobot, unlimbering his tie straps.

Optimus stepped back and transformed. It was painful, but if the other was telling the truth, and he had no reason to believe otherwise, speed was of the essence.

"Lead on," the Prime requested.

The two semis started down the road with Salcha slightly in the lead.

"What peruses us?"

"Nightstalkers."

"What danger do they pose?"

"They want to eat you."

Curt and unsatisfying as the answers were Optimus sensed that much of the hostility had gone out of his companion. Thinking back over their last interaction on the highway in Canada the Autobot leader recalled the same response. Salcha must find his altmode less intimidating than his robotic mode. He filed that information away for later use.

"How close are they?"

"You can't see them? Even now?"

Optimus angled his mirrors to take a good look behind them. About where they had stopped small clouds of dust were being thrown up and some unseen force was erasing their tire tracks.

"No. I can observe that we are being followed but I cannot perceive the creatures."

"That's just great," Salcha muttered.

They rolled along in silence for awhile as the Autobot attempted to fixate their location.

"Are you not curious as to where we are and why we cannot contact our allies?" he finally asked of his silent companion.

"What? No, not really. Why, that bother you for some reason?"

"Indeed, in my observation of the inhabitants of this planet curiosity is a defining characteristic."

The dull grey semi let out a grunt of amusement.

"Oh, I get it. I'm not acting like a human. Well news flash, I'm not a human. Figuring out what is what is their business. If one of my kind wants to know we just ask one of them." There was silence for a moment and then, "I guess it's a trait for your kind too." There was sudden and intense bitterness in the voice and the semi surged ahead, pressing Optimus to keep up.


	6. Conversation

**Common Ground 6**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Conversation **

"Hey, if and when we do fight the nightstalkers do you want any?" the grey big rig called back as they rolled along the strange road.

"I will fight as many as I can to the best of my ability."

"Yeah, yeah. Not what I was asking. Once we trounce them do you want a share of their flesh or bones to eat?"

It took a few seconds for the Prime to regain enough composure to answer.

"Thank you for the offer but that will be unnecessary. I require very specialized fuel."

"More for me!" his companion replied cheerfully.

"These creatures that chase us; they are sentient?"

"What's sentient?"

"Thinking reasoning beings; such as humans, yourself, and we Cybertronians."

"Don't know. Don't care."

"I see."

"What? Is it gonna be a problem for you if they are?"

Optimus remained silent.

"Oh wonderful! Don't tell me you voidwalkers are like the humans now and don't think it's nice to eat anything that can talk back."

The big rig growled in the following silence as the Prime formed his response.

"Huh, prissy!" Sal snorted, accelerating harder.

The Prime couldn't quite suppress a grunt of pain as his damaged cogs strained to keep up the pace. His companion immediately slowed and pulled even with Optimus.

"Sorry! Are you okay? I shouldn't have been pushing that hard. The nightstalkers are really slow so as long as we keep a decent space between us we should be fine. Do you need a tow?"

"I am fine at this speed," the Autobot reassured the suddenly contrite big rig. He wondered at the rapid shifts in emotion. This creature, whatever it was, at times showed such extreme xenophobia that Optimus wondered how it managed to interact with the humans and at others was as friendly as Jack or any of the other children. Silence fell again as they rolled along.

"She trusts you."

"Excuse me?"

"Mother Darby, she trusts you with her child. Do you, do you even understand what that means voidwalker?"

Optimus frowned at the pain in his companion's voice. He found the rapid emotional swings disconcerting; comparatively the humans were even tempered.

"I understand she is his caretaker and guardian until he is of an age to manage on his own."

"No, you don't get it. He was a part of her. She, like her mother before her, risked her life to create him and bring him into this world. She poured her life force into him, spent the past two decades making every decision of her life to increase his chances of survival. She defines the value of her existence by how well his life turns out. You come along, with your enemies and dangers and give her that much more to worry about and what does she do? She places all that in your hands. Do you understand?"

"Salcha," there was a note in the Prime's voice; stern but thoughtful. "I may be ignorant of the exact details of human reproduction; however I know the value June Darby places on her son. I understand that it is far above what she places on her own. The gift and responsibility she has given me in placing her offspring in my care; I have never held it lightly. Perhaps you are right in saying I am ignorant to some degree and I am willing to learn. With your help perhaps?"

"Lightening strike you! You're just so, so," Salcha let out a growl of frustration. "Perfect!"

"Excuse me?" Optimus asked in shock.

"That answer made me feel all kinds of better," the other semi continued grumpily, but without venom, the Prime noted gratefully. "It was the perfect answer; just like you are the perfect friend for the humans. Do you even have any faults?"

Optimus rolled alongside his ally for several minutes before answering.

"Salcha, what is it exactly you fear from me?"

"You are going to take them away from me," the answer came in a fierce mutter.

"Salcha, I."

"Oh stuff it! What are you going to say? That we can all be friends? Friendship is based on common interests and feelings. Even I know that. I don't like you, any of you, and what could you and I possibly have in common?"

The Autobot paused to consider this. The blatantly obvious answer of their respective disguises wouldn't serve. While his alt mode was simply a mask he wore to blend in, the form of a semi was far more than that to this creature; it was his livelihood, his way of life. The creature no doubt was better at what he did that the human drivers, the best. Something clicked in Optimus's memory, a slight mystery that he had shunted aside at the request of the humans and in the face of something far more important.

"Mr. Franklin."

"Yeah?"

"Some time ago a truck delivered certain precious cargo to our base. Something that due to circumstances could not be delivered via any traditional means. We were never informed of the exact identity of the individuals and I have since whished for a chance to properly thank them."

There was dead silence from his companion for some time after that and the Prime let the conversation drop. The road seemed to stretch on unendingly; utterly dead space in every direction. Except for the dust they threw up in their wake there was no movement. The darkness and stillness was maddening to a Cybertronian; a creature who could at least always count on the ever-present if faint music of the stars.

"You're welcome."

The response from Sal when it came was as welcome as it was surprising.

"I was glad to be able to help the children and so was Zech. I am sorry you had to be separated from them." There was a pause and then an almost calculating note crept into the sincere sympathy of the grey semi's tone. "It must have been hard for you."

"Yes," Optimus replied honestly. "To lose what may have been the last sparklings in existence was a terrible thing, and we almost lost Jackson as well when Skyfire offlined. Observing his suffering was in many ways, more difficult to endure than my own."

"Yeah, poor kid. He loves the little ones so much," all hostility was gone from the semi's voice, replaced by a soft longing.

"Did you not receive the message?" Optimus asked gently. "They did not survive."

"What? Oh yeah, I knew that. Um, it's just parents love doesn't die with the child, and well," the grey semi revved his engine awkwardly to cover the silence.

"You would protect the innocent," Optimus pointed out.

"I'd protect the sparklings," Sal replied flatly. "Least until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Then the lil voidwalkers'd be on their own."

The Prime let out a tired exvent. Perhaps the humans were wise to keep them separate from these Others, but for some reason he felt compelled to communicate with this stubborn young creature. Some instinct whispered to him that if he was able to win over the regard of this one it would ease their hosts' burden somehow. He pondered his next tack as they continued down the road.


	7. Dangers

**Common Ground 7**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Dangers **

"Look out!"

The sudden cry of warning came mere seconds before the dark grey form slammed into Optimus's side, sending him swerving to the far side of the road. Before he could reorient himself the other big rig let out a roar of rage and lunged at something. There was the squealing of metal as Sal began to swerve wildly. The Autobot quickly scanned his ally but could not determine the cause of his pain.

"Keep moving!" the other called out. "We have to get out of their territory!"

"How can I help?"

"Light! Hit my back end with light!"

The Prime immediately complied. Dropping back and turning the full force of his powerful headlights on the rear of Salcha's frame. Something was moving among the wires and cables that interlaced behind the semi. Optimus might have heard a shrill squeal of pain as his high beams lit up the scene but he couldn't be sure. The odd movement ceased and the big rig let out a groan of relief.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"I do not know."

"Whatever it was hurt like crazy."

"How did you know the light would help?"

"A place like this is populated by creatures that like the darkness," Sal said dismissively. "No matter what they were it was pretty much guaranteed to hurt them."

"You are injured," the prime noted the leaking fluids with concern and edging closer to examine the damage.

"Not as much a problem for me as for you," Salcha grunted dismissively. "That's all really expendable."

"Will you be able to function at the required level?"

"What?"

"Can you roll fast enough to avoid the nightstalkers without these, 'expendable' parts?"

"Oh. Um no."

"Would it be safe to stop here for repairs?"

"I don't think those little biters will be coming back any time soon and the nightstalkers are still a ways back," the grey rig stated. "But who's going to fix me?" there was a plaintive note in the voice. "Zech isn't here and I have trouble reaching those little clamps back there."

Without a word the Autobot transformed and held out his hands to the suddenly quiet Salcha.

"Uh, yeah, no thanks."

The other began to edge away from the Prime.

"Mr. Franklin, what would Zechariah have you do in this situation?"

There was a low growl of frustration, but the semi turned and presented the mangled area to Optimus.

"Spare parts are in the green tool boxes," he stated sullenly.

Optimus worked quickly but by the time he had finished Sal had begun growling again and he could see the dust rising at the edge of their headlights. Without a word he transformed and they proceeded down the road. After some time had passed; Optimus realized with some discomfort that his internal chronometer was not functioning, he broached a subject that had been quietly developing in his processor.

"Salcha."

"Yes?"

"Why; if you harbor such a deep antipathy for me and my kind, have you gone out of your way to befriend me?"

"Do you mean the rescue attempt? You were in danger. I couldn't just let you get hurt or killed."

"Why? You certainly owe me nothing. In fact I am in your debt for your care of the sparklings. Yet you defended me against MECH, against humans."

"I don't know," Sal said uncomfortably. "I just couldn't stand by and let you die. I guess because Zech would be sad and your Jack," the big rigs voice caught. "He'd be devastated," he continued softly. "That kid looks up to you like Zech does to his father. If it's in my power I can't let that happen to them. Not after everything they have already been through."

"I see, but your courageous actions were not what I was referring to. Rather you have spent a good portion of our time together engaging me in conversation when silence would have served as well."

The semi seemed disinclined to answer that question and they rolled on in silence. Optimus skirted a grinning skull wearing a copper helm, swinging wide of the other rig.

"Hey, don't go off the road."

Optimus scanned the level plain in either direction as he obediently returned to Salcha's side.

"May I ask why?"

"There are bad things out there."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Let's see, just what I can sense or what my humans tell me?"

"Let us begin with what you are capable of sensing."

"Okay. Over that'a way," a silver tie strap pointed to their left, "is something that wants to eat me. Over in that direction," the tie strap altered direction by about seventy degrees, "is something that I could conceivably eat but it's making no move to hide so I'd guess it has some defense. There is a pit trap hidden under the dust that's big enough to swallow either of us and is very well hidden. The only way I know it's there is I can smell the decaying flesh of the pit spider who dug it. Guess she starved. No big loss, I've heard they don't taste too good."

This grisly description continued for some time, with the grey rig listing of a plethora of creatures divided into two groups; edible and dangerous. Finally Optimus called a halt to the information claiming he had the general idea and had no objection to staying on the road.

The following silence was broken by a sharp hiss from the gunmetal grey semi.

"Get to the side of the road," he whispered urgently.

"Were you not just explaining that was a bad idea?"

"No, I mean yes! I mean, agghh! Just follow my lead."

Salcha pulled into the lead slightly and angled himself towards the indistinct edge of the roadway. Extremely careful to stay on the road he came to a stop, killed his engine and lit every light on his person. Optimus rolled up behind him and followed suit. The sudden and absolute stillness caused by the lack of their engines was disconcerting to say the least. Formed on a planet that was one living machine the Prime was unused to such silence. Even in the coldest depths of space there was something for a Cybertronian to hear, the infinite frequencies of the stellar cosmos broadcasting constantly. So it was with relief he heard the approach of something.

"No active scans!" Salcha hissed suddenly.

A tie strap uncoiled and reached out and lay flat and tight against the mesh on his side, whether to caution him or seek comfort he did not know. The sound had resolved into a rhythmic percussion; hoof beats, Optimus identified. Time seemed to stretch as the noise slowly grew near. The Prime could feel Sal begin to tremble through the touch and he automatically reached out and wrapped his seatbelt around the black tie strap. The limb coiled gratefully in response. The noises drew abreast of them and Optimus got a look at their origin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Common Ground 8**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Discussion **

The Last of the Primes could not at first understand what he was seeing. It appeared to be two quadrupeds and what he could only assume was a human walking slowly and deliberately down the dark road. However instead of wearing the intricate weaving of organic flesh, water, and native minerals all he saw of the strange long necked quadrupeds were the dry, white bones of their frames. Both apparitions wore harness holding two bulging leather packs at their sides. The light from the semis gleamed off jewel encrusted gold and silver worked into their gear.

The creature which walked between them was about the right size and shape of a smallish human but it was difficult to tell. It was covered in a black cloak which swirled and fluttered in a nonexistent wind. On its head a wide brimmed black hat was fringed with dark gems that caught the light and seemed to swallow it. Dark veils hid whatever face he may have had so it caused the Prime to wonder, when it stopped and let the motile skeletons go on ahead, why he was so very certain that the dark creature was looking straight at him. A gnarled hand covered in rings reached out of the fluttering fabric. Whether the skin was likewise black or the creature, this was no human the Autobot was increasingly certain, wore tight gloves was impossible to say. The digits reached out for the Prime.

"Mine! You can't have it!" Salcha was suddenly between them, nose to tail with Optimus and possessively wrapping the Autobot in his tie straps.

Over the other big rig's bobtail Optimus watched at the form hesitated and then wandered off after the skeletons. He felt Salcha's trembling slowly decrease.

"Please tell me you saw that one at least," the grey rig pleaded.

"Indeed. What exactly did I see?"

"I have no idea, except it is one of the very bad things and it really wanted to have you."

"Not eat me?"

"I don't know what it does with its captures."

"You defended me."

"Oh that?" The grey semi was unwinding its straps from Optimus's frame. "I let it think you were my prey and it didn't want you enough to risk a fight. Not like the nightstalkers. It was probably just curious about the bond; whatever it was." The last was muttered as he angled his mirrors to try and find the creature behind them as they started off again.

"You said it was curious about the bond? What bond is that?"

Salcha hesitated, but decided that the conversation wasn't yet close enough to anything that really needed to be hidden.

"The bond you share with Jack. It was how the nightstalkers found you in the first place. Normally they shouldn't even be able to see you. But they can sense Jack's energy and they followed it to you."

Optimus was silent for a moment as he digested this.

"I am still uncertain what you mean by 'bond'. I do feel a connection with the young man. Are you saying these creatures sense and react to emotions?"

"Not as far as I know. But as for being uncertain about what it means; welcome to the club. All I know is what my brother told me. The two of you share the same kind of energy. Now_ I_ thought that was only supposed to be able to happen between highly trained humans. But Jack has next to no training and you aren't human. There must be something powerful you both share."

"The Matrix," Optimus said softly.

"Huh?"

"A theory only. Would it be possible for me to speak to your brother once we are free of this place?"

"No!" resentment edged the reply.

"For Jack's sake. I would like to know if this bond may be harmful to him."

"Oh, yeah I guess so. For Jack's sake."

A sound like an aggravated sigh came from the grey semi. Optimus pondered his ally as the dust stirred under their tires. He claimed to be antagonistic, but his every action so far had been to protect and aid the Autobot. His train of thought was broken when the other spoke up.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"Do you always say what you mean to say?"

"I try to always speak what is in my spark and not talk idly. I do not always succeed."

"I rarely do. For instance, this whole time I've been trying to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

Sal was quiet for a moment and the Prime could almost hear him steeling himself.

"Last time we met. I was unforgivably rude to you. I had no right to try and take your charges from you. I have seen how you care for them. I have seen the affect you have had on Jack. I'm not sure what it means where you're from but in the Clan, to challenge the fitness of one to be a guardian is a grave insult, and I am truly sorry."

"On my world too it is a grave insult," the Prime replied softly. "You acted out of the desire to protect those you love however, and insomuch as you have wronged me I heartily forgive you."

"I acted out of selfishness as much as love," Sal admitted. He seemed relieved to have cleared the air and the Prime sensed the others aggression drop dramatically.

'_So, like us he is susceptible to guilt increasing his hostility_,' the Autobot noted.

"I can't bear the thought of losing my humans," the grey rig was going on.

"There," Optimus said softly in satisfaction.

"What where?" Sal looked around in confusion.

"You asked what we might share in common."

"Selfishness?" the other asked skeptically.

Optimus gave a small chuckle.

"Perhaps, but I was referring to the love of our humans. I too cannot bear the thought of losing any of them."

"How many do you have?" Sal asked curiously.

"Is their number of any matter?"

"No, not really I guess," the grey rig muttered sheepishly.

"I do believe that given time to interact properly we could find more on which to build a friendship. If my kind are to remain on this world it is critical that we have good relations with all its peoples. But for now would you accept that we both work for the good of our respective human families?"

"I guess, I can live with that," Sal responded hesitantly. "I mean I can see that you are taking good care of Jack and his mom."

Optimus was checking their rear for signs of the nightstalkers when he felt Sal bump gently against him. He started a bit in surprise, but then a pleased rumble came from the Prime's engine. He might be new to this planet but the meaning of a simple friendly touch he understood well.


	9. Sanctuary

**Common Ground 9**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Sanctuary **

"Lights!"

Optimus rumbled in assent. It was getting harder for him to focus in this dead place. His active processor was spinning around in ever faster circles analyzing the situation, finding nothing of use and then demanding more of his attention. Normally he would utilize one of a variety of meditation techniques he had picked up over the eons but the endless silence was far more distraction than any amount of chaos could be. So it was with relief that he saw a cluster of flickering lights ahead. In the silence he was even able to pick up the minute radio signals of the flames.

When they arrived they found a scattered cluster of burning organic matter. Pitch soaked knots from some species of conifer Optimus recognized from his many encounters with Decepticons in the forests of this world. Salcha picked up one of the brands and examined it closely.

"It's a message," he declared excitedly. "We're headed the right way and the Clan will have a rescue party down the road. There's a place of refuge ahead where we will be able to wait for them."

"That is in this message?"

"Yeah, these are Douglas Fir knots," the other explained indicating the burning wood. "That signifies a place of safety from danger. See the skid marks? These were fired through the barrier in this direction. The flame means they have a plan to get us back home to our hearths."

"I see."

Salcha wait for a moment as if he expected more questions and then started rolling when they didn't come, but they had not gone far when the grey semi spoke up.

"Do you have any more questions? I got the idea that you voidwalkers are as curious as humans."

From the eager note in his voice Optimus gathered that his friend was hoping he would peruse the matter. It was the some regret that the former archivist set his native curiosity aside.

"Curiosity is indeed a valued trait in Cybertronians. So is honoring our ally's whishes."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"The humans have stated quiet firmly that they do not wish me to investigate their connection to these, Others. I am honor bound to respect that. Anything not related to our immediate return is irrelevant."

"But that's not their wishes! They want you to find out, they just can't tell you themselves or they'll be in trouble! And I'm not human."

"But you have chosen to live under their laws," Optimus pointed out. "Would not your breaking this agreement put your family in danger?"

The grey rig slammed on his brakes and a low gurgle emanated from his engine compartment.

"Well, that's, I, sump!"

With an angry snarl the semi started again and proceeded in a long and informative list of beings he intended to set straight, being sure to leave out any details that might prove useful to Optimus. The Autobot followed silently; on one hand glad for the noise in the desolate place, on the other still bemused by the capacity for raging mood swings displayed by the grey semi. It reminded him of some of his more temperamental frontliners. The aggression at least was explainable by the creature's own self consciousness. He was clearly still uneasy about his place in the human's world. Why that was was still a mystery to the Autobot. From Optimus's perspective Salcha was a respected and productive member of the society. The Prime knew however that little could be assumed when dealing with other species.

They had traveled along in relative silence for some time when Optimus noted that Salcha was dropping behind. Instantly alert the Prime ran a few quick scans of the other rig.

"What was that?" the other demanded in a surly voice.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Huh, I guess. Why?"

"You appear to be losing concentration and swerving."

"Oh, if you say so. It must be the air here or something."

"Do you require assistance?"

"No, not yet and I can smell the place of refuge up ahead. I should be fine. But if you could keep an eye on me and let me know if I wander too much?"

Optimus agreed and kept close watch on Salcha as they continued. The grey rig was getting rapidly worse. Finally the Prime suggested that he take the lead and Sal follow, holding on with a tie strap. The grey semi agreed groggily. It was with great relief that the Autobot saw the road widen ahead. A circle of low standing stones was ringed with burning fir cones. The sound and the warm chemical signature they gave off was welcoming. The two big rigs pulled into the center and The Cybertronian turned to closely examine his companion.

"Mr. Franklin."

A grunt was his only answer.

"Slacha!"

"What?"

"This place, is it the refuge?"

"Yeah, Douglas fir cones, just keep yer light on an we'll be fine."

"Salcha, I need."

"Sal"

"Excuse me?"

To the Prime's surprise the other big rig snuggled up beside him nose to tail with a sleepy growl.

"Friends call me Sal."

"Very well Sal. My true name is Optimus Prime. Now I need to know how to help you. Something is wrong."

There was silence for a moment with only their engines rumbling in the pervasive silence and Optimus was afraid that his friend had lost awareness. Relief flooded him when the other answered.

"I'm hungry."

Optimus had never heard the powerful voice so weak.

"I have several emergency rations I keep on hand for the humans," he said quickly. "Perhaps it will not be enough but it may help."

"No, no I have people food too, and plenty of fuel. What I need is the special stuff in the container under my bunk."

"You have a supply?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"It's locked," came the muttered reply. "Zech keeps the key."

The grey semi had edged away from him now.

"I should be able to pick the mechanism," Optimus offered.

"Yeah, one jar should do it."

The Autobot carefully transformed, being careful to show no sign of the discomfort it caused him. He peered into the cab and his optics fixed on a thick blanket bundled around something under the sleeper bunk. Sal opened his door and Optimus reached in and carefully unwrapped the container. It appeared to be a metal box of sturdy but not unbreakable construction. The locking mechanism was simple and the Prime easily unlatched it. His servos gently explored the container and pulled out a pint glass jar of dark liquid.

"Just drop it down the snack flap," Sal instructed.

There was eagerness in his voice; hunger. The Autobot obeyed and crouched back on his haunches in case any other service was needed. He heard the scraping sound as the jar was opened and then slurping and smacking as the organic creature within the mechanical shell devoured the contents. The jar was tossed up through the snack flap and a long black tentacle reached out.

"Could you give me another?"

Optimus complied and then relocked the container as requested.

"If you do not mind my asking why do you not keep a key yourself?"

"Cuz when it comes to the red oil I really need to work on my self-restraint. Zech has offered me the key a couple of times but I refused."

"Is the substance rare?"

"It is," there was a long pause, "precious."

The Autobot resisted the urge to exvent at the creature's lack of curiosity and simply scanned the contents himself. The Prime paused startled, and ran the scan again to be certain. Perhaps it was not simply lack of curiosity that inspired his companion's reluctance to speak. Precious indeed, he thought. Each jar contained a pint of human blood.

Optimus suddenly stiffened, his optics focusing on the road at the edge of his lights.


	10. Rescue

**Common Ground 10**

**A Transformers Prime Fanfiction Commission for ScreamtotheStars**

**Rescue**

"Nightstalkers," Sal growled. "Nothing to do but wait for the rescue party to show up now. We should huddle."

"Huddle?"

"Those are creatures of the darkness. They hate light with a passion. You transform and sit nose to tail with me and our headlights can cover our rears."

Optimus nodded and transformed. He wasn't quite able to suppress a grunt of pain and the other semi pressed up against him reassuringly as they took up their positions and illuminated the perpetual night. Around the circle the dust danced.

"They know you're injured, stupid MECH," a pause, "just so were clear I wouldn't really care if you hurt MECH people. I really only care about my own family and the Clan humans."

"That is somewhat comforting," Optimus said dubiously.

"Hey, I'm not an expert on these things by any means but I know their kind tend to hate uplifting music. Can you sing?"

"I have been known to."

"Good, you know any earth songs?"

"I have a few but perhaps we should alternate."

"No, two voices or more work best."

"In that case if you want to lead off I will follow."

The circle was suddenly filled with deep sonorous notes. Optimus was pleasantly surprised by the other truck's singing. The song was a fairly simple ballad and he soon joined in on the chorus. The creatures did seem to retreat at the music, at least their dust drew back further from the burning fir cones. But Optimus could not help noticing that the fires were dying. As if sensing his concern Sal nudged him reassuringly.

"We should be fine as long as we can keep this up."

Slowly the time ticked by. Sal was capable of harmonizing with several Cybertronian songs they discovered, which worked just as well to drive the things back. By now however the last of the burning cones had been extinguished and the dust puffs were growing closer to the circle of light. Optimus was beginning to question the current stratagem when Sal suddenly stiffened.

"They're coming!" he shouted eagerly.

"Your clan mates?"

"Yup!" Can't you see the light?" Sal pointed towards what appeared to Optimus to be a patch of darkness identical to those all around it.

"I am afraid not."

"Sheesh! You voidwalkers really are half blind. They are coming hard and fast. They must see the nightstalkers and…Denali! The nightstalkers see them! Hold on Optimus Prime! They are throwing their nets!"

The grey semi threw what must have been every tie strap it had around the Autobot and cinched them tight. Suddenly there was a tearing sensation over his mesh and some force was dragging him backwards. He surged forward against the pull and the direction of force shifted; using his own momentum to pull him to the edge of the ring. Salcha was ready however and threw his own powerful engine into gear, dragging them back to the center. Each time the force shifted one or the other of the semis moved to counteract it, working in perfect tandem.

The painful tug-of-war went on until there was a blinding flash of light. In the brilliant glow Optimus saw for a split second a panorama of crawling creatures of every size and shape spread out around them. None of them he would have assumed to be friendly. Then the flash was gone and his optics were struggling to adjust. He felt the tie straps disengage and Sal rolled forward eagerly calling out to their rescuers. Optimus could just make out several human shaped figures glowing dimly in the air; one significantly brighter than the others. Something in him stirred and seemed to call out to that light.

"Come on Ops!" the other cheerfully called out.

"How do you propose we get up there?"

"You can't even see the road?" Salcha demanded in exasperation.

"No I am afraid not."

"Oh well, I'll just have to return the favor of that tow after all," the grey truck said. If there was a touch of smugness in his tone Optimus couldn't blame him.

He willingly allowed Salcha to hitch him up for towing and watched the circle of stone recede as they pulled away. They were soon rising up into the air. Some form of solid energy buzzed beneath his wheels. The sensation of approaching the light grew stronger as they rose. Then they were bursting out of the darkness into a cold, rain soaked night. Harsh flood lights burned welcomingly into his optics and wave after wave of radio signals washed over his sensors. A small crowd of people were milling around them in rain gear. A familiar form rushed up to him and pressed his hands against his grille. Warmth spread out from the human's touch filling his frame.

"Optimus!" Jack whispered, eagerly leaning into him for reassurance.

The Prime's spark gave that odd surging hum that it did occasionally in the human's presence. A resonance that had increased since the young man had carried the matrix. The moment was interrupted when Sal somewhat carelessly lowered Optimus from the tow and gave a low but not unfriendly growl. The gathered humans scattered laughing and calling out to the grey rig and the human who was anxiously examining him.

"I told you I was fine. I'm just a little low on fuel is all. Please tell me there's a bio-diesel station around here somewhere!"

"Optimus, are you okay?" Jack asked eying the pooling energon on the ground nervously.

"All from superficial wounds I assure you Jack. They will self heal soon enough. Is everyone safe?"

"Oh yeah, worried sick, but safe."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Three days."

"I am sorry that you were concerned," the Prime offered regretfully.

"Hey we're just glad to have you back in one piece,"

"Hey Red Warrior! We gotta scoot. There's a Burgerville with a couple of buckets of French-fry grease with my name on em down the road."

"Then I bid you farewell for now."

"Say um," the grey rig shifted a bit nervously, "so before I go I just gotta ask. You think we can be friends someday right?"

"Sal," Optimus said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "we just spent the last three days traveling together, fighting powerful enemies together, and bonding. That makes us friends by any Cybertronian definition."

"Really?" an eager tremor seemed to run the length of the semi. "See Zech! See!" The grey semi grabbed the larger human in his tie straps and gave a happy squeeze. "I made a friend all on my own! Not a human and not a clan member!"

"Air!" the young man gasped out.

Sal dropped him and rolled forward to give Optimus one more friendly bump.

"See you later Red Warrior! Call as soon as you clear the interference range! Take care of your human!"

Zech said his goodbyes to Jack and Optimus and climbed into the other semi. Jack jumped up on the Autobot's running board and was welcomed into the warm cab. The Prime sensed him shivering and directed the hot air over his body. They rolled along in companionable silence. When they hit a main highway the interference cleared and the Prime was able to get their location. They were almost to the western coast of the continent, in the state of Oregon. He wondered at that. The distance he had traveled on the strange road was not nearly enough to account for that much displacement. Shaking it off the Autobot contacted the base. Ratchet was franticly glad to hear from him and one groundbridge later he was safely home. Explanations would be tricky he knew, but the mild discomfort that would bring was well worth a new ally and friend.


End file.
